Misty's Return
by Captain Bones
Summary: Misty comes to Sinnoh to find Ash and travel with him again. When she got caught in a Team Rocket trap, Ash and co. tries to rescue her. Will they do it? Will Ash let Misty travel with him again?


Misty's Return

by Captain Bones

Narrator: Today we find our heroes stop at a Pokemon Center to spent the night after a long walk to Snowpoint City.

Ash: My legs are tried.

Brock: So are mine.

Dawn: I don't think I can move another inch.

May: I can't believe we walked for a long time.

Max: It's like it took forever to get here.

Drew: At least we are here.

May: Yea. Now we can relax on nice soft beds.

Max: As soon as we get in our rooms.

Ash: Look on the bright side. We are sitting on a soft sofa.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Nurse Joy: You sat there for 5 minutes. Is something wrong?

Dawn: We took a very long walk to get here.

Drew: Our legs need some rest.

Brock: But tried legs doesn't stop me from coming to my love for you.

Croagonk popped out of it's Pokeball and used it's Poison Jab on Brock's back.

Brock: But a hurt back will!

Brock fall on the ground and Croagonk pulls him away.

Max: That was my job, but without a jab in the back.

5 minutes later

Dawn: Ash can we rest a little longer?

Ash: We can't just sit there.

Brock: Ash is right. It would be best if we lay down on our beds in our rooms.

Drew: It's a lot warmer in there.

May: I agree

Max: Me too.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu.

May and Dawn entered 1 room, while Ash, Brock, Max, Drew and Pikachu entered a room next door.

Meanwhile

Jessie: This is the city the twerps are in.

James: But where are they.

Meowth: Maybe in da nearest resturant.

James: You think so Meowth?

Meowth: Ya. You know dat one of da girls like to go in dem.

Jessie: Let's check them out.

James & Meowth: Right.

Jessie's Wobbuffet poped out of it's Pokeball.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

Seconds later

Jessie: They are not in this one.

James: Let's try another one.

Meowth: Right.

Later that day

Jessie: We checked all restaurants.

James: And no sign of the twerps nor Pikachu.

Meowth: (Spots a Pokemon Center) Hey yous guys! Maybe dem tworps are in dere.

Jessie: A Pokemon Center. The perfect place to snag Pikachu, while the twerps are asleep.

Team Rocket went in the Pokemon Center and checked in a room.

Jessie: Here is the plan we sleep until sunset.

James: And when we grab Pikachu we'll be off.

Jessie: Yes. But we must be quiet. We don't want them to notice.

Meowth: But dey will no dat Pikachu is gone in da morning.

Jessie: By the time they wake up, we'll be half way to Team Rocket HQ.

James: Since they don't know where it is, they can't stop us.

Meowth: But we don't no deir room number.

James: Their room is across from ours.

Jessie: But we must not mess this up.

James: We won't screw this one up Jessie.

Jessie: Don't forget that the girl's room is next door to theirs. So we must not attract any attention to anyone.

James: I understand.

Meowth: Meowth too.

Jessie: Let's turn in, so we steal Pikachu at night.

James & Meowth: Right.

Jessie's Wobbuffet came out of its Pokeball.

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

In the girls room

May: You know something not right.

Dawn: What do you mean?

May: I notice that Ash has been feeling sad lately.

Dawn: You're right I wonder why.

May: Maybe is because he lost his last battle against Paul.

Dawn: Or because he miss someone.

May: You really think so?

Dawn: It looks like it to me.

May: You could be right.

Dawn: What should we do before dinner?

May: Well I didn't tell you much about what I been though while I was with Ash. So why don't I tell you about it?

Dawn: Sure than I'll tell you about what happen to me while I was with Ash, before you, Max and Drew showed up.

That night

Jessie: The coast is clear let's go.

James: Meowth you know what to do.

Meowth: Ya.

Meowth used one of his claws to pick to lock at the door of the boy's room.

Meowth: I love doing dis.

Team Rocket opened the door and went inside.

Meowth: Dere's Pikachu.

Jessie: Let's do it.

James: Right.

Team Rocket carefully grabbed Pikachu and put it in a glassed cage without waking it up.

Jessie: (Quietly) Okay let's get outta here.

Team Rocket quietly walked out of the Pokemon Center.

Jessie: Now let's to get to our balloon.

James: It's at the exit of the city.

Jessie: Then let's go!

James: To the Meowth balloon!

Meowth: And cash!

As Team Rocket exited the City, they saw their balloon with lots of holes in it.

Jessie: What!?

James: Our balloon is ruin!

Meowth: How did dis happen?

Pikachu woke up.

Pikachu: Pika!

Jessie: Well Pikachu woke up.

James: Did you have a nice nap.

All of a sudden a female figure arrived at Team Rocket's location.

Female: Hand over that Pikachu Team Rocket!

Team Rocket turned and saw a teenage girl wearing blue shoe, blue shorts and a light blue T-shirt.

Jessie: Who are you?

Female: Don't ask questions! Just set Pikachu free, or I make you reget it!

As she moved closer Pikachu saw white words on her T-shirt saying I LOVE TO SWIM.

James: You and what army?

Female: My Pokemon army! Gyarados, Corsola, Politoad go!

Gyarados, Corsola and Politoad came out of their Pokeballs.

Meowth: Did ya ruin our balloon?

Female: Yes. Now give me Pikachu!

Jessie; Never! Go Seviper!

Seviper came out of it's Pokeball.

James: Carnivine you too.

Crrnivine came out of it's Pokemon and bite James head.

James: Can you do it later? We have a battle to win!

Jessie: Seviper bite!

Female: Corsola Pin Missle!

Corsola's Pin Missle attack hit it's mark on Seviper.

James: Carnivine Bullet Seed!

Female: Gyarados use Flame Thrower!

Carnivine felt the heat of Flame Thrower and fainted.

James: Oh No!

Just then the female's Psyduck popped out of it's Pokeball.

Female: Psyduck I didn't call you!

Meowth: Hey yous guys! It's dat who we think it is?

Female: (Quietly) Psyduck grab Pikachu and bring it to me.

While Team Rocket were confuse of their concern Psyduck did what it was told.

Meowth: Hey! Dat is our Pikachu!

The female opened the glass cage.

Female: Your free now Pikachu.

Pikachu started to believe that he heard that voice before.

Jessie: Seviper get Pikachu back!

Female: Politoad Water Gun!

Politoad launched it's Water Gun and pushed Seviper in to Team Rocket.

Female: Pikachu do you want to finish them off?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Female: Then use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu used Thunderbolt and a Team Rocket was blasted into the sky.

Jessie: Our perfect plan has failed!

James: She ruin it!

Meowth: And now!

Team Rocket: Team Rocket is blasting off againnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!Wobbuffet************ding**********.

Female: That takes care of them.

Suddenly the moon light shined on the female who appeared to be the Cerulean City's Gym leader Misty Waterflower.

Pikachu: Pi Pi Pikachu!

Misty: Yea.

Pikachu ran off

Misty: He must be heading to a Pokemon Center. I better follow him.

Misty followed Pikachu until she reached the Pokemon Center.

Misty: It's still open, I hope there are some rooms left.

In the Pokemon Center

Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokemon Center!

Misty: I like to have a room please.

Nurse Joy: You're in luck. there is only 1 room left. A guy and a lady left this place some time ago. Here is the key.

Misty: Can you give my Pokemon a check up.

Nurse Joy: Sure. And have a good night sleep.

Misty: Thanks.

The next morning

Ash: (Yawning) Good morning guys.

Brock: Hey Ash. Did you sleep well?

Ash: Yeah.

Pikachu: Pika Pi.

Ash: Good morning Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Drew: I wonder if the girls are awake yet.

Max: They are awake. May doesn't take that long to wake up.

Ash: Max. How far is it to Snowpoint City?

Max: (Using his pokenav) about 10 miles.

In the girls room

May: What a lovely morning.

Dawn: Yeah. I like sunny days.

May: Ash and the others should be awake by now.

Dawn: I'm sure they are.. No need to worry.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

May: I'll get it.

Dawn: Okay.

May opened the door and she saw Drew.

May: Hi dear.

Drew: Are you girls ready for breakfast?

May and Dawn nodded.

Ash: So where do we go from here?

Brock: We'll leave the city and find a area to set up camp.

Max: But what about breakfast?

Outside

May: Let's eat there!

Dawn: Huh?

May: They have the best pancakes in town.

Drew: How long is May like that?

Max: She acts like that all the time.

May: Come 'on guys!

Brock: We'll coming!

May ran off, while the others followed her.

Ash: I wish May wasn't this way.

Back in the Pokemon Center

Misty: Ready to go get breakfast Azurill?

Azurill: Azurill!

Misty exits the Pokemon Center.

Misty: That restaurant will do.

Misty walked to the restaurant. Little did she know, she was going further away from the restaurant Ash and co. are in.

Misty: (Thinking) I wonder where Ash is right now.

Inside the other restaurant

May: So why do you wanted to be a top coordinator Dawn?

Drew: May and I have the same dream too.

May: Although I wasn't like that when I lefted home. I just wanted to travel.

Dawn: My mother was a top coordinator. And I planned to follow in her footsteps.

Max: Was your mom the best?

Dawn: No.

Ash: Did you ever thought of being the best coordinator ever?

Dawn: Maybe.

May: I will become the best coordinator in the world.

Drew: Not if I do it first.

Just then someone shows up.

Someone: In which I will do.

It was one of Dawn's contest rivals Kenny.

Dawn: Kenny!

Kenny: Hi! Long time no see.

Brock: Kenny meet our friends from Hoenn.

Max: I'm Max from Petalburg City.

Kenny: My name is Kenny. I'm a Pokemon coordinator. Nice to meet you.

May: I'm May. Pokemon Coordinator and Max's big sister.

Kenny: I'm Kenny, nice to meet you May.

Drew: I'm Drew. Pokemon coordinator and May's boyfriend.

Kenny: Nice to meet you Drew. I'm Kenny.

Ash: So what bring you here?

Kenny: Just pasting by and having breakfast.

Dawn: We will be leaving the city after we finish eating.

Kenny: Well, I gotta go now. Nice meeting you.

Dawn: Okay bye.

Kenny: So long Dee Dee.

Kenny walks away.

Dawn: (Mad) Don't call me Dee Dee!

Max: Why are you being called that?

Dawn: I don't wanna talk about it.

Max: But Dawn. I...

Max was interrupted by May.

May: Let's just drop the subject.

Max agreed.

Dawn: So what should we do when we finish eating?

Brock: We could stay here for a couple of days.

Ash: No way! I can't wait for my next Gym battle!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Drew: Come on Ash. Do you really want miss all the fun?

Ash: What do you mean?

Drew: Well, this is a restful place.

Max: Huh?

Brock: Let's just finish our breakfast.

The others nodded.

Meanwhile outside

Misty: That was good.

Azurill: Azurill.

Misty: I'm glad you liked it.

Misty spotted Team Rocket on the other side of the city.

Misty: What's Team Rocket doing here?

Azurill: Azurill.

Misty: Let's go see.

Misty got closer to Team Rocket and hid behind a parked car.

Jessie: Did you find the twerps?

James: Nope. There is no sign of Pikachu.

Meowth: Maybe dey left dis city.

Jessie: Then let us leave the city too.

Team Rocket exited the city, while Misty emerged from her hiding place.

Misty: (Mad) Team Rocket is still after Ash's Pikachu.

Misty's face changed from mad to sad.

Misty: Where can Ash be? Is he miles away from here? If he is, it would take Team Rocket a long time to find him.

Azurill: Az?

Misty: And it will take me a long time too.

Misty started to wonder If ash was in the same city.

Misty: Calling his name out loud might be the way to find out.

Misty took a deep breathe and shouted out loud.

Misty: (Loud) ASH!

Misty's voice echoed though the city.

Back in the resturant

Ash: Hey! Did you hear that?

Brock: I did.

Drew: Sounds like someone calling us.

Dawn: But who?

May: That voice sounds familiar to me.

Max: Me too.

Ash just remember who's voice that was.

Ash: That was Misty!

May and Max: What!?

Brock: Misty? Here in Sinnoh?

Drew: Wait! Who is this Misty?

Ash: She's a friend of ours.

Brock: And now the Cerulean City's Gym leader.

May: She traveled with Ash and Brock in Kanto and Jotho.

Max: She's a water Pokemon trainer.

Ash: Misty and I traveled together without Brock in the Oranges Islands.

Dawn: You been though a lot.

Ash started to run out the door.

Max: Where are you going Ash?

Ash: I going to find Misty.

Dawn: I'll go with you. I never met Misty before.

Drew: I'll coming too. This is Dawn's and my chance to meet her.

May: Count us in too. I miss Misty

Max: Me too.

Brock: Me three.

Ash: Let's go!

Ash and co. ran out of the resturant.

Brock: Ash! Are you sure we're going the right way?

Ash: Of course! The sound came from this way.

Meanwhile

Misty: Huh? What is that?

Misty saw something in the forest.

Misty: Let's check it out.

Misty exited the city. Little did she know she being lured to a Team Rocket trap.

In the forest

Jessie: When the twerps see the bush shaking they will think there is a Pokemon here.

James: When they stand here, we'll drop the cage on them.

Meowth: And we'll bring Pikachu to da boss.

Team Rocket hears a sound.

Jessie: They are coming. Get ready to drop the cage.

Misty arrived at the area.

Misty: Strange. There is nothing here.

Azurill: Azurill.

Just then Team Roclet dropped the cage.

Misty: What?

Jessie: We got you!

James: Now give ...

James was interrupted when he saw who was in the cage.

James: I remember you!

Meowth: Wat!

Jessie: It's the red head water trainer.

Misty: You were using this cage to trap Ash and steal Pikachu! Weren't you!?

Jeese: Of course! How dare you interfear with our plan!?

James: Hey I know. Lets use her as bait to catch Pikachu.

Jessie: That's a brilliant idea.

Misty: No way! Let me out of this cage!

Jessie: Listen. Is that a mermaid's voice I hear?

James: It's speaking to me loud and clear.

Jessie: Floating on the wind.

James: Past the stars.

Meowth: In your ear.

Jessie: Bring chaos at a break-neck pace.

James: Dashing all hope putting fear in it's place.

Jessie: A rose by any other names just as sweet.

James: When everything's worse our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: And James.

Meowth: Meowth now dat's a name.

Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket.

Team Rocket: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet.

Mime Jr. Mime mime.

Misty: You may have a new motto, but that won't help you steal Pikachu.

Jessie: Perhaps, but having you in our cage will.

James: What if they can't find her?

Jessie: Leave it to me. Go Yanmega!

Misty: Go what?

Yanmega came out of it's pokeball

Jessie: Yanmega get closer to the girl.

As Yanmega got close to Misty, she screamed.

At the edge of the forest

Ash: That's Misty!

Brock: She's in the forest!

May: We must be getting closer.

Dawn: Let's hurry!

Drew: Dawn is right. She might be in trouble!

Max: I agree!

Ash: This way!

Back in the forest

Team Rocket watched as Misty was on her knees with her crest down and her hands on the back of her head.

Jessie: (Smiling) scared are you?

Misty: Bug. Bug. I hate bugs!

Team Rocket laughed, until they heard Ash's voice.

Ash: Misty!

Team Rocket turns around.

Meowth: Look yous guys!

James: It's the twerps.

Jessie: How nice of you to join the party.

Ash: Let Misty out of there!

James: Give us Pikachu and we will.

Jessie: But if you don't we won't.

Meowth: Ha ha ha ha. So wat's it going to be?

Ash: We battle!

Jessie: Good enough. If you win you keep Pikachu.

James: But if you lose you must give us Pikachu.

May: What about Misty?

James: We'll free her if you win against me.

Meowth: Deal?

Ash and May: Deal!

Drew: What about us.

Brock: They can do it alone.

Dawn: Right. No need to worry.

Jessie: Yanmeaga! Come over here!

Yanmega flew to Jessie.

Ash: Are you ready Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

James: Choose your Pokemon.

May: You choose first.

James: No. You first!

May: You choose first you chicken.

James: (Mad) I'm not a chicken! Go Carivine!

Carivine bit James's head.

James: Carivine we have a battle here, Get off!

May: Blaziken let's go!

Blaziken got out of it's pokeball.

Jessie: Yanmeaga use Steelwing!

Ash: Dodge it Pkachu!

Pikachu dodged Yanmega's Steelwing.

James: Carivine Bullet Seed!

May: Blaziken Flamethrower!

Blaziken's Flamethrower hit right on target and Carivine fainted

Dawn: Looks like Carivine can't take the heat.

James: Not funny.

Ash: Pikachu Thunderbolt!

Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit it's mark and Yanmega fainted.

May: Looks like we win.

Jessie: Not yet go Seviper!

Seviper came out of it's Pokeball.

Dawn: Leave this to me Piplup BubbleBeam!

Piplup's BubbleBeam hit Seviper.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt!

Pkiachu's Thunderbolt hit TeamRocket and blast them in to the sky.

Team Rocket: We're blasting off Againnnnnnnnnnnnn! ***ding***

Brock: There is the cage.

Ash: Let's get Misty out.

When Misty heard the cage door opened, she turned and saw Ash.

May: Misty are you OK?

Misty was trying to calm down, now that Yanmega is away from her.

Ash: (Smiling) hi.

Misty: (With a mad face) Well!?

Ash: (Surprised) huh!?

Misty: What look you so long!? I was worried! I wondered, if you were ever going to come back!

Misty's face changed from mad to sad, and she started to cry.

Misty: It scared me to think that I was never going to see you again.

Tears started to go down her face.

Misty: Day after day I waited for to come, but you never did. I didn't know where you were I couldn't stand not knowing. I told myself I should give up hoping. I was convince that you were not going to help me. I thought you were gone forever.

Ash and co. didn't say anything, as they listened to what Misty was saying.

Misty: But then I realized, that you were never abandoned me. And I decided that I would find you. Even if it took the rest of my life to see you again. Now you're here.

Misty dropped down to her knees and she still had tears in her eyes.

Misty: I'm so glad to finally have you back Ash, it's such a wonder feeling! I don't think I ever been as happy as I am right now!

The others watched as they saw Misty cry.

Misty: Don't you ever let me leave you again Ash Ketchum!

Ash neeled down and showed her a beautiful blue flower.

Ash: Don't you worry Misty. I never will.

After Misty heard that she started to cry out loud and she quickly wrapped her arms around Ash's chest.

Ash giggled while the others watched.

Later

Ash: I'm so surprised that you came all this way just to see me again.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu is too.

Brock: We all are.

Misty: I know.

May: So what brings you here?

Max: Last time we saw each other, you were going back to your Gym.

Misty: Before I tell you that, I want to know who you two are.

Drew: My name is Drew. I'm a Pokemon Coordinator. I'm one of May's contest rivals and her boyfriend.

Dawn: I'm Dawn a Pokemon Coordinator from Twinleaf Town. Nice to meet you Misty.

Misty: Nice to meet you too Dawn and Drew.

Drew: Hey Misty! Can you tell me and Dawn more things about you?

Misty: Sure.

While Misty told Drew and Dawn about her life, adventure with Ash etc.. Ash did some training, May fed her Pokemon, Max played with is Pokenav and Brock was cooking.

Brock: I'm sure Misty missed the meals I made for her.

When Misty finished talking about herself, Brock finishing his cooking.

Brock: Lunch time!

During lunch Drew and Dawn told Misty about themselves.

Misty: So you plan to follow in your mother's footsteps.

Dawn: Yeah.

Ash: Misty I have the lure Professor Oak gave to me from you.

Misty: That's great Ash!

Dawn: When I first saw it, Ash mention your name.

Misty: Really?

Ash: Yeah. Then Brock told her that you're a friend of me and Brock.

Brock: I also told Dawn that you are now the Cerulean City's Gym leader.

Misty So that's how you know that about me.

Dawn: Right.

After lunch the group returned to the Pokemon Center

Ash: So Misty what brings you to Sinnoh?

Misty: It all started back home at the Cerulean City Gym.

Begin Flaskback

Misty in the basement mopping the floor while thinking about her times with Ash.

Misty: I remember all the good and bad times those days. I wish the bad times were forgotten forever.

While above Daisy, Violet and Lily were thinking about their next show.

Daisy: Let try something we never did before.

Violet: Like what?

Lily: Good question.

Violet: When you have a answer, I will write the...

Violet was interrupted by Daisy.

Daisy: First let's decided on want to have for dinner.

Lily: How about Steak?

Violet: Nah hamburgers.

Daisy: Pizza.

Lily: Steak.

Violet: Hamburgers

Daisy: Pizza.

Lily slapped both Violet and Daisy.

Lily I say Steak.

They started to fight. Little did they know that Misty was sitting on the basement steps crying.

Violet: (Twisting Lily arm) We'll having hamburgers.

A tear from Misty's eyes fell into the bucket of water. The sound caught her sister's attention.

Misty: (Still crying) Ash.

Lily: What have I done.

Violet: We are all to blame.

Daisy: Our battles, ideas and others took away something special from what is really important to us.

They walked to Misty.

Daisy: Misty.

Misty turned. Her sisters saw tears going down on her face.

Daisy: We have like made a agreement to let you travel with Ash.

Misty: (Surprised) Really?

Violet: We notice how much you miss him.

Lily: And like you can be with him as long as you like;.

Misty: (So happy) Thank you!

Daisy: What Pokemon do you plan to take with you?

Misty: I'll take Azurill, Politoad, Corsola, Psyduck and Gyarados.

Violet: You're like taking only five?

Misty: I hope to catch one of those water Pokemon that we never seen before.

Daisy: OK. Why don't you get some rest, So you will be ready to go tomorrow.

Misty: Okay. This will be great. Right Azurill?

Azurill: Azurill!

End Flashback

May: Did you have any trouble getting on the ferry.

Misty: No. Not really.

Ash: So you came here to travel with me again, like we did in Kanto, Oranges Islands and Jotho.

Misty: Yeah Ash. Please I never wanted to leave you, no matter what happens. Even if we argue a lot!

Brock: What about the times he made you mad?

Misty: That too.

Dawn: What did you think Ash?

Ash: Welcome back to the team Misty.

Misty: Thank you Ash!

Narrator: After a surprising reunion with Misty our heroes continue on their way to Snowpoint City where Ash's 7th Gym badge awaits.

The End


End file.
